darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Ethiriel Lightweaver
Ethiriel Lightweaver is a young Blood Knight Master with a great ambition; she desires to become the best that she can be, striving to perfection. She is convinced that with the aid of the Order and the Phoenix Guard that she can achieve that goal. Appearance She appears young, but hardened. It's obvious by looking at her that she has already experienced some of what live has to offer. Her blonde long hair fall graciously over her shoulder, her build is athletic and muscular. Background The bloodline of Lightweavers brought fourth Paladins and Priests of high renown, that was until the birth of Daugon, the last to carry the name Lightweaver. He was unable to keep up the good name of his heritage and instead joined the army as a simple foot soldier. There he worked himself up to the rank of sergeant. During one of many raids he injured himself and a gentle woman Alya took care of his wounds. The couple fell in love and married soon there after. They hoped for many children, but none came. Alya became more agitated and angry, leaving his side for longer periods of time. In that time she began trading and exchanging of knowledge with other people across Azeroth with a nomadic trading caravan. There she learned the way of potions making. She alienated herself further by wandering into the forests at odd times. Desperate in wanting a child she tried various potions, magics. It brought her two miscarriages, though the medical records show none. The medical staff that took care of her could not find any signs of her pregnancy, let alone of her having had a miscarriage. Their conclusion was that Ayla was simply mistaken. She fled into the woods, trying to cleanse herself of the sorrow that now took hold of her heart. In dispair she fell down on her knees and cried. Soon she realized she was praying, praying for a child of her own. After many attempts Ayla finally was pregnant. Afraid of losing it she was more than cautious, almost paranoid. Daugon was equally careful, now taking care of her and the growing baby inside her. When Ayla birthed a child both parents had not felt this happy ever before. They gave the baby girl the name of Ethiriel and she was much loved. To see his daughter grow up and be around her more he asked to be reassigned. He then was appointed commander of the guard in Tranquillian, with a house near the barracks for his wife and child. Ayla was still not able to settle. She always felt compelled to travel, to go elsewhere and she always took Ethiriel with her. It's because of this that Ethiriel has grown to like the outdoors more than being in a city. To her the outdoors was a form of freedom, whereas the city reminded her too much of rules and regulations, especially with her father being part of the guard. Daugon was not happy with his restless wife. He also feared that she was too kind and gentle with Ethiriel. To counter this he took Ethiriel on camping trips where he taught her how to survive, to feed from what nature provides. The days that she would be home he made her walk routes for miles and with a time schedule to keep she actually had to run most parts of it to make it. One day she would need to fetch water, other times gathering wood. As soon as she was able he began to train her with a variety of weapons. She quickly grew proficient and he took her on her first hunt. The first time she killed a live animal she cried. This angered her father greatly and he yelled at her. From then on she no longer cried when she killed something; and the more often she did it the easier it got. Things would not get easier for young Ethiriel. She had few friends, and she was kept busy enough - unable to make new ones. On the last trip he took her to the mountains and she started working in the mines. That's hard labor for a delicate girl such as she. At first there was a lot of protest, but her father knew to convince her that it was for the better. He kept telling her, "Hard work will make you appreciate more what you have now. The fruit of labor is the lesson you need to learn." Although he was tough with her, he was not impossible, cruel or injust. He just feared losing her and wanted to make sure that she could take care of herself. Often he explained why he treated her like that. He'd look at her and say, "I do this because I love you, Ethiriel. I can only hope that one day you'll understand just how much." Then during one of their hunting trips into the borders of Eversong Woods they suddenly felt the ground shaking. Animals rushed out of the way as if fire was hunting them. They heard the thundering of thousands of feet marching the lands. With haste they returned home, where everything was already in chaos. People were fleeing the small city seeking safe haven in Silvermoon. Daugon and Ethiriel returned to Tranquillian to defend the walls for as long as they could. His desire was to stand ground long enough for the people to find safety. All she wanted was to make him proud of her. The horror that is the Scourge waltzed over Tranquillian as if it were a stack of cards. Many died fleeing. Others died fighting, but not Daugon and Ethiriel. They stood their ground fighting and only at the last moment did they retreat back to Silvermoon. Much time was not given and they soon found themselves fighting again, as the Scourge broke down the gates. There was panic allover. People running around lost and scared. In the midst of this Daugon turned to Ethiriel and said, "Gather the people and lead them into the mountains! We will not be safe here anymore. I hold them off for as long as I can and then I'll rejoin you there. Now go!" Ethiriel sighed but obeyed. She began to gather the people telling them where to go and on the way to the mountains only a handful survived. A suitable place was found in a cave. At least they would be dry and out of the wind. What happened next was a mystery to Ethiriel, but she didn't know that Sunwell that provided them with a steady flow of magic had become corrupted and was destroyed. To her it felt like falling into the water and nearly drown. The colours around her turned paler, her wounds were hurting more, and all the energy she had washed away from her. She had to steady herself not to fall. All she could imagine was that something truly horrible had happened. In spite of her father's warning she headed back to Silvermoon, but was ambushed on the way by stray Scourge still fighting against the few survivors left. When she fell they left her for dead, with a large gaping wound on her side. It was dark and cold when she opened her eyes again. There was a small fire, and people speaking with hushed voices. There were more people set on makeshift beds, some wounded others sick and dying. She began to stirr and people noticed. "Finally, she's awake," one voice said. "It looks like she's going to make it after all," another voice added. "Of course," a familiar voice said. "She's a Lightweaver." He smiled proudly looking at her. Slowly she raised her hand towards his. He sat next to her and pressed her hand against his heart. "Now, please rest some more. We need you to get well soon again. There's much to do still." Ethiriel nodded and then dozed off again. Tired as she was she could sleep for hours an end. When she was able to walk about again she learned that her father had left for Silvermoon, to fight off the last of the Scourge and take back Silvermoon again. It took her some time still to fully recover, though eventually she returned home. There was nothing left of her house, the city in ruins. Tranquillian no longer was home to her, the places she remembered where gone. Saddened she traveled to Silvermoon, where they already began rebuilding. It was also the first time she heard about a captured Naaru and the forming of the Blood Knights. While seeking for her parents she was encouraged to speak with Lady Liadrin. She even received several letters of recommendation for her aid during the war. Lady Liadrin looked quite different from the first time she had met her. She was speaking to the initiates at Farstriders' Square. How the Light had forsaken us, and how we were in our right to take it back. To bend it to our will. Ethiriel was very interested in gaining that power. To fill the emptiness she felt, the yearning and hunger, ever since the sunwell was destroyed. "Lightweaver! About time you show up! Now hand me those messages and get in line!" Ethiriel was surprised, but did as she was told. Following orders was something she already got used to. It felt familiar. It felt good. Personality See also Category:Characters